


Setting her free

by StarStorm21



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Letting Chloe go with a small twist





	Setting her free

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small headcanon that I needed to get out and turned into a short one shot.

You smile as you watch the news broadcast of the president’s statement about the events in Detroit and her finally accepting that androids were actually living beings equal to humans. It had been a long and hard journey for all androids and it was sad that so many didn’t survive to see their freedom, yet through determination they had made it.  
Out of the corner of your eye you see Chloe watching the screen intensely as if fully invested in what was happening. You turn towards her and unlike all the times before she doesn’t turn to look at you and instead keeps looking at the news. 

You remotely turn the TV off and she seems to start before quickly turning to attention towards you. However, you can see something in her posture and the way she looks at you that there’s something different. It’s the way humans act when they want to say something but don’t know if they should, so you wait patiently for Chloe to freely speak her mind to you for the first time.

She takes a simulated breath and her lips quiver and she begins.

“There’s something I need to tell you. As I watched…” She stopped and shook her head. “Something has changed in me. I feel… different… I feel I am someone. I need to leave this place and discover who I am.” Her face lit up at that last sentence before falling into something more somber. “It means that we won’t see each other anymore… I won’t be here to watch you, but I’ll be free.” She fell quiet for a few moments her eyes downcast then looked back at you. “Do you agree to let me go?”

For a long moment you are both perfectly still as you contemplate what was said. You can’t say you’re surprised about this. You’d actually expected and even wanted this, especially after hearing her sing along to Hold On with the other androids on TV. You thought you knew what you would do when this happened, but there’s something holding you back.

After so long you’d gotten used to Chloe’s constant presence and comments, you’d grown attached to her. So attached that you almost consider telling her no and keep her with you forever, but you know you couldn’t do that, not to her. So you nod and take a step back, showing you won’t stop her from leaving.

A wide smile brakes out over her face. “I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me.”

And with that she was gone and you were alone. You almost regret your decision but only almost. It’s your chosen purpose to free your people. You are the one they call RA9 after all.


End file.
